


The First Date

by PrairieFarmGirl



Series: The Rink [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, High School, Parking, Snogging, Young Love, dinner and a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFarmGirl/pseuds/PrairieFarmGirl
Summary: Based upon very popular demand, I wrote this humongous ficlet (is it really a ficlet if it’s a bazillion words long?) of Jamie and Claire going on their first date after meeting at the skating rink.  If you haven’t read The Rink yet, be sure to read that story first.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: The Rink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The First Date

**_Fraser’s Ridge, North Carolina  
_ **

**_1980_ **

When Monday arrived, Claire had dressed carefully for school. She barely slept at all that night, but rose early, being too excited. Uncle Lamb had agreed to let her go out to eat and to a movie with Jamie. He was acquainted with the Fraser family, which made it easier to convince him. 

As Claire checked the mirror for the 27th time, she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, heading downstairs.

“What’s your rush, eh, my pet? I usually have to coax you out of bed in the mornings.” Uncle Lamb was grinning at her and Claire realized he was teasing her. He full-well knew why she was rushing out of the house early. 

“I just was awake, so I got up and got ready. Anyway, no time to chat, Uncle Lamb. I need to run.”

With a knowing grin, Uncle Lamb handed her something warm wrapped in a napkin that smelled heavenly. “I thought as much. I made this for you to eat on the run.”

Claire peeked at her favorite blueberry scone wrapped in the napkin and her mouth began to water. Wrapping her free hand around her uncle’s neck, she squeezed him tight and giggled when he tickled her playfully on the side. “Now run along, dearest. You don’t want to miss your young man.”

Claire’s face burst into several shades of red and said while running for the door, “Thank you!” 

**********

Claire was admittedly a bit early for school, but there were plenty of students there already. They gathered in groups in the hall and by the lockers socializing and talking of the weekend. Claire nervously took a look around, but didn’t see a tall, red-headed boy anywhere. She took out what she needed for her first class and set it aside. Rather than go looking for someone to chat with and risk missing Jamie, she decided to clean her locker out, choosing to remain where she knew she’d likely see him first.

Clearly, her locker wasn’t in the greatest condition. She wasn’t one to hang around there, preferring to socialize with friends. She sighed and started pulling out the trash that clearly needed to go. She took it to the trash can located in the hall and again scanned for Jamie. Still not here. She glanced at her watch. Still 15 minutes before the bell rang. 

_Take a breath, Claire. Christ._

Reaching her locker, she unloaded her books and began to stack them on the floor. One was left teetering on the upper shelf. She reached up to grab it, but much to her dismay, it had already begun to slide off the shelf as she looked up from her crouched position. She covered her head, expecting her heaviest book to crash into her. But it didn’t happen. Two pens and a highlighter rained down on her instead.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Jamie holding her book, grinning at her. “I always seem to be rescuing you lately, Sassenach.”

He was by her holding his own stack of books in his right hand. He had caught her book one-handed. The muscles in his arms were bulging like she’d never fully noticed before. He put her book on the floor, sat his down beside her stack, and extended a hand to her. 

She stared at it, the newly-noticed muscles fascinating her. 

“Sassenach. Sassenach! Are ye okay?”

Claire mentally shook her head and blinked twice before stammering out, “Y-y-yes.”

“Are ye sure? Ye look a bit pale.”

“No, no…I’m quite alright.”

She took his hand and he helped her to stand up. But he didn’t let her hand go when she was on her feet. She looked up into his clear blue eyes and was immediately lost in their depths. He reached up with his free hand and ran his thumb along the side of her mouth. 

“Ye have a few wee crumbs just here,” he said, softly running a thumb up and down beside her lips. His eyes glanced down at her mouth and she swore he moved to lean into her. 

“Mr. Fraser!”

A voice boomed into their dream world, startling both of them into stepping back, hands dropping.

Father Bain, the principal of their Catholic school, was patrolling the hallway. “We’ll have none of that now! You know the rules. Leave room for Jesus.” He walked off, muttering something about it not even being noon yet. 

Both Jamie and Claire’s faces were glowing red with embarrassment, eyes wide. Upon glancing at each other and seeing their comical looks, they both snorted and began to laugh.

“Weel. He put us in our places,” he laughed. Claire was nearly doubled over with laughter. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and went back to her task of sorting out her locker, while Jamie opened his. 

“So did ye ask yer Uncle about Saturday night?” He sounded nervous.

“I did. He said it was fine, but only because you came from a ‘good, upstanding family from our homeland’.”

Jamie beamed, “I’m glad we meet his high standards. So do ye think dinner and a movie would be alright? I can pick ye up at 7. We can eat then head to the 8:15 show.”

“Do you drive?”

“Aye. I’m 16. But I’ve been driving forever on the farm. I promise no’ to drive in the wrong lane or speed.”

Claire laughed at that. “Well, that definitely puts me at ease.” She put the last of her books back on the shelf of her locker. “That sounds like a plan then.”

“Can I have yer phone number? Ye ken, just in case…”

Claire took the pen he extended to her and wrote her number on the inside flap of his Trapper Keeper. She gave him back his pen and had him write his number inside her Trapper Keeper as well. 

“Weel. I guess I’ll see ye around then.”

“Yeah…see you around.” 

With a smile at her, he walked off to class. She stared after him. She couldn’t help noticing how well he filled out his jeans and how broad his shoulders were. 

“He does look positively yummy, Claire.”

Claire jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around and elbowed Geillis. “Shut up!”

“What!? I’m only telling the truth! Besides, we’ll have to call the janitor to clean up all this drool on the floor at your feet.”

“Oh, bugger off!” Geillis cackled at that and they headed off for their first class.

**********

It was probably the longest week of Claire’s life. It positively dragged on. Geillis and Louise heckled Claire when they learned she had a date for Saturday night. And in a *car* no less. They teased her about making out in the back row of the movie theater. They teased her about driving out to The Ridge to park for a snog session. 

Honestly, she hadn’t even thought about that part. Christ on a cracker. What if he DID do that? What would she do? 

_Shit_. 

*********

It was 6:30 on Saturday. Claire was fidgety and jittery. She kept shaking out her hands as they trembled with excitement. 

Jamie had called that afternoon just to check that everything was still on for tonight. The minute he hung up, she dialed Geillis and Louise, telling them to come over as soon as humanly possible. 

Geillis arrived armed with a makeup case the size of a small suitcase. Louise held a dress on a hanger. 

Uncle Lamb, greeting the girls in the living room, stood up and said, “The reinforcements have all arrived, I see. Well, I’ll leave you to it, then, girls. I’ll be in my study if I’m needed.”

The girls all laughed and headed upstairs to Claire’s room and set to work. 

Two hours later, Claire stood before them in a ivory, flowing sundress that perfectly complemented her skin tone. Her hair and makeup looked perfect. She had a touch of her favorite Jovan Musk Oil perfume dabbed on her wrists, neck and behind her knees. Louise had lent her the dress and a necklace. She had her favorite beige wedge heels on, with freshly painted red toenails, courtesy of Geillis. 

As she studied herself in her mirror, Geillis and Louise peering over her shoulder, Louise exclaimed, “You look good enough to be on the cover of Seventeen magazine, Claire!” 

Geillis nodded. “It’s true! We do good work, don’t we Lou?” They high-fived behind Claire.

“I do look good, don’t I? I hardly recognize myself!” Claire turned and hugged both of her friends. “Thank you soooooo much! Now, it’s time for you both to get out of here before Jamie arrives! I’ll call you both tomorrow.”

She scooted them out the door, hearing them whisper in the hallway “don’t do anything WE wouldn’t do!”.

Claire snorted. She was pretty sure that left the door WIDE open for her. 

Not that she would. Her heart skipped a beat. What in the hell would she do if that IS what he wanted to do?

She sat on her bed. Christ. 

**********

Jamie arrived promptly at the arranged time of 7. Uncle Lamb answered the door. Claire heard them talking and waited in her room with baited breath. 

“Claire! Your gentleman caller has arrived!” 

Claire grabbed her purse and a sweater and headed down the stairs. As she descended, she saw Jamie and Uncle Lamb at the foot of the stairs talking animatedly about where Jamie’s family originated from in Scotland. Jamie had a jovial manner and never had difficulty visiting with strangers. 

When he looked up, seeing Claire, he trailed off and stopped speaking of his home place called Lallybroch. 

He finally got out, “Wow. Claire. Ye look beautiful.” 

Claire demurred, “Thank you.” 

Uncle Lamb finally broke the silence. “Well, you two youngsters should run along so you aren’t late for your show. Claire, I’ll expect you back by midnight. And Mr. Fraser, I’ll expect you to take care of my niece and no speeding.”

“Yes, sir.” Jamie shook Uncle Lamb’s hand. Claire hugged Lamb and they walked out to the car. 

Jamie opened the car door for Claire and then rounded the car, sliding in behind the wheel and starting the car. 

“I thought maybe we could go to that Italian restaurant in town near the theater. Is that alright with you?”

“I love Italian. That sounds wonderful.”

Jamie took off in the direction of downtown and turned the radio on. He reached across the seat and took Claire’s hand. “Ye look like yer hugging the door, Sassenach. Why don’t ye slide over here a bit. Father Bain isn’t here to oversee us tonight.”

At that memory, Claire laughed and slid over next to Jamie. 

Jamie said, “That’s better now, isn’t it?” 

Claire smiled, “Yes. I’m just a bit nervous. It’s my first date and all.”

“Is it now?”

“Yes.”

“Weel, then. We’ll need to make it memorable, hmm?”

Jamie’s red-auburn-gold curls blew gently in the wind. She could tell that he had taken extra care getting ready, as well. He wore a soft short-sleeved shirt tucked into his Levi’s. He wore a simple chain around his neck and she breathed in the hint of cologne. He seemed to be at ease, but upon closer observation, he was breathing quickly and had a scant sheen of perspiration on his skin. 

He was as nervous as she was. He was just better at hiding it.

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant. Claire went to open her door and Jamie stopped her. “Nae, Sassenach. I’ll be doing that tonight.”

Jamie walked around the car and opened her door. He held out a hand to her and she took it, rising from her seat. He closed the door and, holding her hand, led her into the restaurant. 

The waiter seated them in the back of the restaurant where it was darker and more private. He took their orders and left.

“Ye do look beautiful tonight, Claire. I like yer hair, all curly and dancin’ around yer shoulders like that.”

“You look pretty handsome yourself. You smell amazing, by the way.”

Jamie laughed at that. “I suppose that’s better than the alternative, aye?”

They made small talk across the table until the waiter arrived with their plates. They ate and chatted, generally getting to know each other better. They spoke of their homes in England and Scotland. They talked about their families. They talked about the music they liked and the movies they were excited to see. 

Before they knew it, it was time to go. Jamie flagged down their waiter and paid their bill. Claire offered to share the cost with him, but he flat refused. “I’ll no’ have a date of mine pay, Sassenach. This is my treat.”

With that, they left for the theater. Since the restaurant was in close proximity to the theater, they walked hand-in-hand. Jamie purchased their tickets and walked inside. 

“Do ye want anything from the concessions?”

“Oh I couldn’t eat another bite, truly.”

“Would ye like to share a Coke with me, then?”

“Sure.”

After getting the Coke and a pack of Junior Mints, they walked into the movie theater. Looking about, it was almost packed. Jamie finally spotted two seats in the back corner. He pointed to them and asked, “That looks like our spot. Is that alright?”

Claire nodded and couldn’t help remembering Geillis and Louise ribbing her about sitting in the back row to snog. As they navigated along the row past others, she noted that most of them were couples who were snuggled up to each other already. 

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

Jamie let Claire take the seat next to the wall and sat beside her. Just as they settled in, the theater darkened and the previews began. 

Throughout the movie, Claire snuck glances at Jamie. He caught her looking once and he reached around with his right hand and placed it on her shoulder bringing her in closer. She dropped her head onto his shoulder. They sat like that comfortably for a time. 

They were also all too aware of the activity going on around them. 

Louise and Geillis weren’t wrong. Couples were definitely not watching the movie. In fact, Claire would bet that most of them didn’t even know what movie they were watching. 

No room for Jesus, indeed.

Sooner than they anticipated, the movie was over. As they left the theater, Jamie glanced at his watch. They still had nearly an hour and a half before Claire had to be home. They slowly walked back toward his car, laughing and chatting about the movie. Their hands were entwined, swinging between them. 

Stopping at her door, Jamie opened it and assisted her into the car. When he got in, he started the car and gave her a questioning look. 

Here it is, she thought. 

“Do ye want me to drop ye off at home or would ye like to hang out wi’ me a bit longer until ye have to be home at midnight?”

“I would like to stay with you, if that’s okay.”

Jamie grinned. “Alright, then. Maybe a drive, then?”

Claire nodded and she edged closer to Jamie. He saw her scoot over, so he put his arm across the back of the seat and she nuzzled in closer to him. His hand dropped across her shoulder, laying just above her breast. 

They drove around the city and it wasn’t long before they were out of city limits. Jamie turned off the highway and started winding through The Ridge. 

Her heart raced in her chest. He really was taking her to The Ridge. 

He came to an isolated spot with a beautiful view out over the valley. The moon was rising and casting an eerie glow over the mountains. It was breathtaking. 

Jamie pulled off the road and stopped, turning off the car, but leaving the radio on softly. 

It was quiet for sometime before he finally offered, “Claire, if this isn’t alright, we can leave.”

“No. It’s alright. I am just new to all this and…well, you know…a bit nervous is all.”

“I promise no’ tae jump on ye and force myself on ye.”

“Oh! I never thought you would! I didn’t mean that at all.”

He nodded and pulled her a bit tighter to him, looking off in the distance at the moon. 

After a time, he whispered, “Claire would it be alright if I kissed ye? Like at the skating rink, but maybe a wee bit more? If ye arena comfortable wi’ it, ye only have to tell me to stop.”

_This was it. Oh God. This was it._

She took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded, looking into his eyes. 

He leaned in and softly kissed her just as before, tasting faintly of the Junior Mints they had consumed. His kisses grew bolder as the time passed. Their tongues met and both of them breathed in as if they had been denied oxygen. Jamie shuddered in her arms and pulled her tighter to him. 

Pinned in by the steering wheel, it wasn’t long before they moved closer to her side of the car. Claire was leaning against the door and Jamie was sprawled over her. Their hands soon began to wander, venturing onto places neither had ever touched. Claire felt how solid his muscles felt, how firm his chest was, how his heart thumped out a fast rhythm in his chest. She entwined her fingers in his hair and felt how soft his long curls were. 

Jamie’s hands were venturing closer and closer to her breasts. As he took a trembling breath, he finally cupped a breast. He didn’t squeeze. He just held it there, giving her time to get used to his touch. He opened his eyes and pulled back from their heated kiss to look at her, asking her with his eyes if it was okay. 

She blinked and swallowed, chest heaving. Then nodded the tiniest bit. 

His long index finger made its way up to the stretchy bodice of her sundress and he eased a single finger inside, slowly tracing the rise of her breast along the top of her half bra. He kept looking at her, waiting on her to stop him, judging her reaction. 

Her breath was nearly out of control, her chest rapidly rising and falling. His finger slowly eased its way under the protection of her bra and found her nipple. It slowly flicked back and forth as her nipple hardened to a nub beneath his finger. Claire couldn’t help the moan that came out of her. 

He whispered, “Does that feel good?”

She nodded on another mewl that came out of her.

“I like yer wee noises.”

And with that, he kissed her harder, tongues diving and never seeming to get close enough. His hand became bolder, easing the side of her bodice down and pushing the cup of her bra down. He pulled away and looked at her in the glow of the moonlight and the green glow from the radio. His hand covered her naked breast and squeezed gently, causing her hips to lift, in search of something she only had vague ideas about. It was then that her hip bone connected with the source of Jamie’s discomfort and he let out a moan like he was a dying man. 

Her eyes shot to his and suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer. She took a steadying breath and whispered, “May I touch you, too?”

“God, Claire, if ye don’t I may die.”

She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest to the waist of his jeans. She wasn’t brave enough to venture under his jeans, but she was curious. She moved slowly down until she felt a definite hardening. She softly traced the long, hard shape of him. She never would’ve guessed men were quite so big. Of course, Geillis had smuggled Playgirl magazines to sleepovers and they had looked at them curiously, but none of them had ever seemed like…well…like this.

He raised his hips and moaned, kissing her again with fervor. She traced two fingers down either side of him and squeezed ever so slightly. 

It was then that Jamie pulled away from the kiss, chest heaving and said, “We have tae stop, Sassenach.”

He saw her shamed reaction to that and he quickly took her in his arms to reassure her. “Claire…ye dinnae do anything wrong! In fact, ye did everything exactly right. I only stopped ye because if I didna, I’m afraid we’d go too far. Ye ken?

“I want ye more than anything I’ve ever wanted in life, but we arenae safe. I dinnae want to get ye pregnant, ye ken?”

_Oh._

Claire took several steadying breaths and adjusted her bodice.

“Talk tae me, Sassenach.”

“You’re right, of course. I understand. I think we should stop, too.”

“Do ye feel it, too, then?”

“Feel what?”  
  
“Like this is…I dinnae ken…like this is…just right. I’ve never done this before, but it all just feels like this is where we belong. Am I wrong?”

“No, Jamie. I feel it, too,” she whispered. 

He reached up and gently touched her face. “It just all came on so fast, ye ken? I just dinnae ken what to do wi’ all this.” He waved vaguely at their bodies. 

“I’ve never done any of this, either. Ever.” 

He brought her to him and hugged her. 

“Claire, would ye go steady with me, then? If this is too soon, ye only need to say.”

She reached up and softly kissed his lips. “Yes. I want to be your girl. Only yours.”

He eased off his enormous class ring and put it in her hand. As she took it in her hand, she smiled softly at him. 

He reached behind his neck and took the simple silver chain off his neck, placed his class ring on it and put it around her neck. As he adjusted it so it lay nestled right by her heart, he said, “Ye’re mine. And I am yer’s.” 

He kissed her softly and moved back to his seat behind the wheel. Claire snuggled up against him. Starting the car and maneuvering back onto the road, he took her home. 

**********

Walking her to her door, shooing the bugs away that had swarmed in the brightness of the porch light that Uncle Lamb had left on for her, Jamie gave her a hug and a very chaste kiss, in comparison to the ones from earlier, and thanked her for a wonderful first date.

“Do ye think it was memorable enough for yer first date, then, Sassenach?”

Claire grinned up at him. “Oh, I think it was most memorable. Goodnight, Jamie.”

Once inside the house, she leaned on the closed door, holding on to the ring that Jamie had placed around her neck. Even in the dark, stars positively shown in her eyes. 

She ran upstairs, quickly got ready for bed, and snuggled in to dream wonderful dreams of a red-headed boy.

**********

_**10 years later** _

Jamie had coerced Claire into taking a drive at sunset one evening after a long, trying day. 

They had recently moved in together on Fraser’s Ridge after graduating college, where Jamie had built them a house. Jamie worked in their family stables, breeding and training horses that had earned them top honors world-wide. Claire was a nurse at the hospital, working in the emergency room. She loved the fast-pace of it and was even entertaining the idea that she should become a doctor. 

They had gotten used to the hustle and bustle of a big college city until they had recently returned back to Fraser’s Ridge, so they enjoyed the time that they spent driving and hiking in the quiet of the country when they could spare the time. 

Jamie had suggested that they drive around some of their old haunts. They drove by their favorite restaurants, the skating rink where they spent many evenings together, the movie theater (“all the way in the back and all the way to the right!”, both said at the same time, remembering their first date), passing by their old high school where they met.

Jamie drove out of town and soon Claire recognized that Jamie was driving toward The Ridge. When he reached the place that they had dubbed “their spot”, he pulled in and turned the car off. 

“What are we doing here? Are you actually taking me parking?!” Claire laughed at the ridiculousness of it, given that they had a perfectly fine bedroom at home. 

“Why no’, Sassenach?” He grabbed her and pulled her in for a tight, playful hug and a firm kiss on the neck. “It would be like old times, ye ken?”

Claire giggled and smacked him when his hugs turned into tickles. They wrestled each other until Claire leaned back on the passenger side door, hoping to angle herself such that she could use her legs to lever Jamie’s merciless tickling off of her. But it didn’t work that way at all. He landed on her and looked at her, grinning and laughing.

Then suddenly he stopped and blinked.

He reached up and gently brushed the hair from her eyes, brushing along her cheek. 

He whispered, “I’ll never forget the first time I saw ye laying just like this in the moonlight, Claire. Yer skin was like pearl in the moonlight. I was scared out of my mind that night. I wanted ye so badly, so quickly. I never kent what hit me.”

Looking down at her still pearly neck and her still heaving chest, he ran a finger down her skin. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw ye and touched ye just like this.”

Sitting up suddenly, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. “I got this for ye, Claire. I have just been waiting for the perfect time tae give it tae ye.”

Claire looked at him and sat up to take it from him. She couldn’t think of an occasion that she had missed like a birthday or an anniversary, but it wasn’t unlike Jamie to give her random gifts on occasion. 

She smiled at him and unwrapped the small box. Inside, was a smaller box covered in blue velvet. She looked up at him. It was a jewelry box.

“Go on then. Open it.”

Claire eased open the lid and the moonlight shone onto a diamond ring, shooting sparkles everywhere. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect. 

Claire’s eyes filled with tears.

“Claire, ten years ago today, I brought ye to this spot.”

Oh God, it was. He had the sharpest memory! 

He continued, “I knew that day that I wanted ye forever. I gave ye my class ring.” He traced the spot on her neck where his necklace and ring had laid for many years. “I think it’s time to gi’ ye an upgrade on that ring.” 

He took the ring from the box and slid it slowly onto her finger. “Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye do me the honor of being not just my girl, but my wife forever and ever?”

Claire blinked through the tears running steadily from her eyes and nodded. “I will. I’ll always be your girl. Forever and ever!”

Jamie grabbed her and laid her back against the door. He kissed her with all the fervor that he did all those years ago, but this time, they didn’t stop…

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! This pretty much wrote itself. I just rolled with it, throwing bits and pieces of my own in there for fun. 
> 
> My husband and I were high school sweethearts in the 80′s. We went on our first date to see Rocky II (all the way to the FRONT and all the way to the right, complete with achy necks when it was all over) at the movie theater, then went to eat at McDonalds. We went with my husband’s best friend and his girlfriend (later, his wife). We were all 4 squeezed into his friend’s Chevy pickup with the windows down and his very expensive stereo blasting Loverboy “When It’s Over”. Farm boys tend to throw all their money from putting up hay into their stereo equipment. lol! We had a great time together and often went on double dates together. 
> 
> When we got back, we got in my boyfriend’s/husband’s car and he drove to a parking spot. I had NO bloody idea what to do, either. My husband still teases me about the dents in the car door where I “hugged it so hard”. LOL!! 
> 
> What did y’all do on your first dates?


End file.
